INevel
iNevel is the 6th episode of the first season of iCarly. Plot After Tasha, a mean girl at school, says that no webshow is cool unless it has been reviewed on Nevelocity.com, Carly tries to prove that their webshow is good enough by trying to get Nevel to review their website. When he invites her for an interview, Carly is very excited at first, but turns surprised when she finds out that he is an eleven-year-old boy. After Nevel flirts with her and even kisses her on the cheek, she smears tapenade in his face, and he promises she will "rue the day." Out of anger, Nevel writes a nasty review of iCarly although he said that he liked the show before. Carly, Sam, and Freddie try to force him to tell the truth with the help of Jeremy, or "Germy," (because Nevel hates germs) a kid in Ridgeway who sneezes all the time, but Nevel tricks Jeremy into releasing him by offering him twice as much as the iCarly gang pays him (without actually paying in the end). After their first plan didn´t work, Carly, Sam and Freddie are surprised at the fact of not being able to defeat an eleven year old boy when they get a spark and decide to tell Nevel´s mom on him, who scolds him and sends him to his room to write an honest review. Meanwhile, Spencer has to make a sculpture out of butter (Called Toasty the Baker) for a bread convention, but has to restart after Sam accidentally turns up the heat and melts it (who later on attempts to blame Freddie for it). Trivia *When Nevel asks Carly if she likes music, the music he puts on is the same music in iDream of Dance. *This is the second time that Miranda Cosgrove and Reed Alexander have been on set together. Reed made brief appearances in Drake and Josh prior to this. *Even though Nevel's mother makes him write an honest review of the web show, in iRue the Day, the mean review can be seen on Nevelocity again. Nevel says she is going on a cruise vacation during that episode leaving his confused grandmother in charge; this possibly means he can post the mean review again until his mother comes home, assuming she doesn't have a laptop with her on the cruise. *There is a deleted scene where Carly, Sam and Freddie are about to start their webcast for iCarly and Carly says that they need to rock for the webcast. Sam says "When do I not rock? Look at me, I'm rockin' right now!" and launches into a little dance. For unknown reasons this scene was cut from the episode, though the dance is shown in the Season 1 opening credits. A blooper where Jennette McCurdy flubbed her line and failed to do the dance before correcting herself is shown in the episode iBloop. *This is the first time Nevel makes his appearance. *Tapenade is first mentioned in this episode. *Tasha is portrayed by Nicole Anderson. She has the same name as Gibby's girlfriend, Tasha, from season 3, but they are not linked to each other in any way. *The site www.nevelocity.com redirects to the URL www.icarly.com. Goofs * The front door's handle in the later section of the episode, instead of the traditional handle, is a doorknob for some reason. *After Spencer puts his brown paper bags filled with butter in the refrigerator he leaves the refrigerator door ajar, but in the next shot, as he runs off to turn the toilet water blue, the refrigerator door is closed. *Nevel shows Carly an x-ray of his large brain, she says "That's one beefy brain you've got there", although the size of a brain does not relate to the amount of information contained in it. *When showing the video of the crump dancer on iCarly, on Freddie's laptop the iCarly logo is seen in the bottom right-hand corner while on the studio monitor it is in the top right-hand corner. *When Spencer picks up his keys to drive Carly to Nevel's house and walks to the front door of their apartment to leave, he clearly has no butter stuck to his elbow, yet when they arrive at Nevel's house a dab of butter has appeared on his elbow, apparently out of nowhere * When Carly and Sam do the iCarly Random Dancing, Sam pulls Chuck and makes him dance. The Chinese food is now on the floor. However, after the shot where Freddie holds the camera, the food is gone. Quotes Carly: Hey Jeremy! You've heard of our web show, right? Jeremy: Sure. I've seen every epi-- sneezing and coughing Freddie: Flyer? him an iCarly flyer Jeremy: Yes, please! it, blows his nose, and hands it back to Freddie Thank you. Freddie: You keep that! Jeremy: You're nice. away Carly: Didn't he have a cold last week? Freddie: Last week, the week before that... Sam: Why are we talking weeks? That lump's been blowing his nose non-stop since first grade! Carly: Tasha She irks me! Sam: I wanna do bad things to that chick! Freddie: in a grocery cart You should! Sam: I will. Freddie: Cool! What are we gonna-- pushes the cart in Tasha's direction Freddie: Whoa, whoa, what are you doing?! I didn't mean me! Look out!! crashes; Sam and Carly walk away Carly: Ooh, yay, you went shopping! What'd you get? Spencer: Well, you see... Carly: into the grocery bag Butter, butter, butter... Oh look! Butter! Spencer: I bought a lot of butter. Carly: Clearly. This all you got? Spencer: No! I also got this thing that makes the water in your toilet turn blue! Carly: Great! So for dinner, we can have butter and blue toilet water! tells Carly he's building a sculpture out of butter Spencer: Ask me what I'm getting paid! Carly: Okay, what are you getting– Spencer: Money baby! Carly: Sweet! Spencer: Sweet like corn syrup! Carly: High fructose? Spencer The highest! Spencer: Carly Okay! So what are we doing for dinner? her stomach What's that little tween belly hungry for? Carly an e-mail There. All sent. Let's hit it! Spencer: Um well...yeah, but first I was kinda hoping- Carly: You wanna go make the toilet water turn blue? Spencer: So much! Carly: Do it! Sam: I ordered Chinese food. Carly: During the show? Sam: There's no wrong time to eat an egg roll! Carly: Sam's head and Carly are interviewing the delivery guy Carly: So, Chuck, where are you from? Chuck: Wisconsin. Carly: Are you in college? Chuck: No. Carly: Okay!... Oh! What's the weirdest thing that's every happened to you while you were delivering food? Chuck: I don't know. Sam: Chuck, you're very boring. Chuck: Hey, your toilet water's blue! Look at it! falls from his hands I'll get more! Carly: Now he gets a personality. Spencer: Who's the dude playing in our toilet? Carly: So, you ready to drive me to Nevel's for my interview? Spencer: Yep! Let's hit it! to grab the car keys off the counter, but they keep slipping out of his hands My hands have a-- Carly: Butter? Spencer: Yeah...I-I got 'em though. grabbing them again and they fall to the floor, so he picks them up with his mouth Let's go! Spencer: Aww I got butter on my elbow... to lick the butter off his elbow Carly: Spencer? Spencer: Mhmm? Carly:'' at Spencer'' It's not possible! Nevel for the first time; they find out he's just a kid Carly: confused You're Nevel? Spencer: You're just a little kid! Carly He's so cute! Nevel: and flatly I created and now run one of the world's most visited web sites which gets over five million page views per day! I'm not cute. Spencer: Yeah, you are. I can tell 'cause I wanna mess up your hair. up Nevel's hair Who's cute? up Nevel's hair again Who's a cute Nevel? (messes up Nevel's hair again) Who gets five million page views? up Nevel's hair once more You do! Nevel: Mother! Mrs. Papperman: Spencer ''Uh, why don't you and I go in the kitchen? I'll make you some tea. '''Spencer': Will there be lemons? Mrs. Papperman: Yes. Spencer: All right then! Carly: out ''Wow, you have an amazing nose. '''Nevel': Yes. Carly: You must love flowers. Nevel: No, I hate flowers. Bugs sit upon them and make poo. Carly: Okay! Nevel: Look at this, it's an x-ray of my brain. Carly: Ah, interesting. Nevel: Big, isn't it? Carly: Yeah, that's one beefy brain you got there! Nevel: Are you hungry? Carly: No. Nevel: I'll fetch you a snack. Carly: Look, I don't want to sound rude, but I really didn't come here to dance. Could you just interview me about the web-- kisses her Nevel!! Nevel: I stole a kiss upon your cheek. And now another kiss I seek! Carly: Seek some tapenade! tapenade all over Nevel's face Nevel: Carly You shouldn't have done that, Carly Shay!! You'll rue this day, you'll rue it! Carly: Nevel Okay, I got there, Nevel sat next to me, he sniffed my hair, he showed me an x-ray of his brain, he tried to make me dance, and then he kissed me! Freddie: Woah, he kissed you?! That jerk! Come show my lips exactly what he did! Carly: Yeah, I don't think so. Sam: Freddie You just keep makin' out with your stuffed animals! Freddie: Nevel And what did he mean,- you'd "rue the day"? Sam: Yeah, what does "rue" mean? Carly: No one knows! Spencer: I got it, right here. different definition from internet ''"Roux - a mixture of fat and flour used to make sauces and soups"! '''Sam': Nevel called you a fat flour? Carly: Nevel I'm gonna go scrub his creepy lip residue off my cheek. Spencer: Hey, why isn't it cold in here? Toasty the Baker!! Good God! runs to his sculpture and screams Sam: Spencer's melted butter sculpture Gross, it's like a giant baby threw up! Mrs. Benson: I came over because I heard screaming. Freddie, are you alright? Freddie: Yes, mom! Spencer: He's fine, but I really-- Mrs. Benson: You know he's allergic to fruit? Sam: to Freddie ''Aw, who's got a fruit problem? '''Spencer': Look, I gave him no fruit, now please, I'm out of butter-- Mrs. Benson: False! I saw you come home yesterday carrying grocery bags'' filled'' with butter! Spencer: You spied on me? Mrs. Benson: No, I just happened to be glancing through my peephole! Mrs. Benson: Spencer! Spencer: I didn't give him any fruit! Sam: to Freddie Cool mom. Freddie: at the Nevelocity website the girls, fearfully ''Uh...get ready to rue! '''Sam': Nevel Yeah, let's make him regret writing that review! Carly: Oh he's not just gonna regret it- he's gonna'' rue'' it! Spencer: working on his new butter sculpture Don't worry, Toasty! Soon you'll be back and 'butter' than ever! around Thank God no one heard that. Nevel: What is that? Spencer: Oh! I'm an artist. I'm making a sculpture out of butter. Nevel: snobbishly ''Hm. Your work disgusts me. ''off Spencer: almost to himself ''Nevel's a stupid name... '''Jeremy': Nevel bribing him to let him go ''He outsmarted me... '''Nevel': Carly You told my mom on me? Mrs. Papperman: Nevel? Nevel: Okay, yes! But only 'cause she rubbed my face with tapenade! Carly: Because you kissed me in a surprise attack! Nevel: Shhhh!! Mrs. Papperman: You told me you thought girls were yucky! Nevel: That was last year!... I'm going through changes. Related iCarly.com blog posts Carly's blog: Why I DID NOT "Rue" the Day!! Sam's blog: Orange Toilet Water is Better Than Blue Spencer's Blog: Nevel's Mom's TAPENADE recipe REVEALED!!! Photo Gallery See photos for this episode here. 106 Category:Season 1 Category:Trivia Category:Quotes Category:Goofs Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Guest Stars